Do We Have To?
by Urawinner
Summary: Right after the giant war, the seven are thrust into the wizard's world to protect Harry, and help in the fight against Voldemort. Rated T cause I'm paranoid that there might be cursing.
1. prolouge

I'll only do a disclaimer once, I don't own Percy nor Harry. Also, this is set after HOO, and right before Order of the Phoenix.

One Month after the Giant War

Percy's POV:

I woke up to a nightmare, and Annabeth crying over me. I know, I sound like a little kid, but these ones make me end up screaming during the night, shouting, kicking, they're horrible, and only Annabeth can snap me out of them.

Flashback: I'm being forced to watch as Annabeth is being mutilated by the giants, she's screaming for me to help, but I can't move, chained down with my eyelids stuck open, and I'm screaming for them to just do to me whatever they want as long as they don't hurt Annie anymore, but all that does is make them hurt her more. I watch as they take a rod of iron like a foot thick, white hot, and I'm crying at being unable to rush to Annabeth's side to help, unable to take away all the pain from her and give it to me, unable to do anything. I'm less capable than Mr.D at remembering camper's names. They're right about to touch it to her when...Flashback end

"Percy, Percy it's OK, we're safe, we're at camp, together, the war's over." Annabeth looks like a wreck right now, but I don't care. As long as she's OK. "I know, but I just keep getting them… Why can't we get Hera to remove our memories of the war, Tartarus, just let us be ignorant of what happened?" "Perc, it's because they make it so that we know how much we mean to the other, how much we care, and so she can torture us when ever she wants by getting Morpheus to give us those flashbacks. Then she can also just give them to us at random in the middle of the day." I hated Hera, but knew that she's just bitter about any reminders of Zeus's cheating habits. "Besides Percy, it's 6:30, we should be getting to the dining pavilion so that there's still food left. Unless you'd rather not get any blue pancakes." "Noooo Annie wait, I need to get changed" "Fine, but you'd better hurry up, 'cause I heard that Chiron wants to talk to us after breakfast." So I quickly throw on a pair of grey shorts, like Annie's eyes, and a sea green shirt. Then we walk hand in hand to breakfast. "Annie, which table should we sit at?" "Why don't we sit at my table today?" She responds. I say okay, we get our food, and I sacrifice like a quarter of my food to the gods, two in particular, Poseidon, and Athena. Every time, I'm asking her to be okay with me and Annabeth, yet so far, no answer. Then I sit down next Malcolm, and Annie sits on my lap, and then we start talking with Malcolm about what Chiron might want to talk to us about. "Maybe he wants to let us sleep in the same cabin." I suggest, but then Malcolm says that if he does, he'd have us stay in the Athena cabin, and she'd probably kill me for staying the night. Then he says that maybe he's got a quest for us, and I growl back, "If he does, then he'll get an all expense paid trip to Tartarus if Annie gets hurt, and if she dies, no one will be able to save him from my wrath." "Percy, calm down, Chiron wouldn't be the one to blame, and besides, I'm not a little kid, I can take care of myself." "I know, but still, if you get hurt, someone's gonna pay, I swear on the Styx." At this, thunder rumbled, sealing my oath, unless she decides to let it go. Anyways, we finish the rest of breakfast in silence, then make our way to the big house. Chiron greets us on the porch, and calls us inside to the "conference room" that's more of the rec room, and he says, "now, I know you two just want some peace, but unfortunately, we need you two to go to England (It's a separate country, inside of the UK) and protect a wizard named Harry Potter from an evil wizard who is much like Hitler, but his name is Voldemort." At this, I start laughing, and I say, "did you call him moldy-shorts?" "No, Voldemort. Anyways, you will both be blessed by Hecate to be able to use magic, and will get wands, the whole deal, and will be… oh right, you will be able to cast spells by speaking what you want to happen in Ancient Greek instead if you wish." Okay, how old is Harry?" Annie asks, always asking the good questions, leaving me to look like a fool. "Harry is 15, and you will both be made to look 15 too. Now, remember, none will know of your parentage nor of the gods except for the most trusted in the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Sirius Black. They will also have some knowledge of what you've gone through, and will allow you two your own private room together, and when you get to the school, a private dorm." "Say, Chiron, what's the name of the school?" I ask, "Hogwarts". At this, I nearly fall over laughing, and finally am able to say, "they named a school after deformed pig's skin?" "Yes, but please refrain from joking about it when you get there, they are rather sensitive to that, just as you two are sensitive to the mention of certain places." I ask, "What's the catch then? Like what's the worst that we know of now?" "Most of the wizarding world refuses to believe that Voldemort is back, and decided that Harry and Dumbledore are liars, and also, the Ministry of Magic is going to interfere at Hogwarts." "Oh, well I was expecting there to be another war or something… Wait, Chiron, there's gonna be another war isn't there?" I immediately wrap my arms around Annabeth, and she just mutters, "I don't need you to be constantly protecting me Percy, though I appreciate the thought." "So, Chiron, when will the war start? Do we need to see the Oracle?" "We know not when the war will start, but we know that you won't need to see the Oracle, for Lady Hecate will tell you what you need to do, without all the riddles." "Well, as long as Annabeth doesn't get hurt, no one will die." I say, totally deadpan. Then, there's a bright flash behind me and Annie, and then I see a woman walk around to the front of us. "Hello Lady Hecate" Chiron says, and then I quickly bow, realizing that she could easily make me relive all of the giant war and Tartarus at once with one potion or spell. "Lady Hecate, if you don't mind me asking, won't we look out of place because we don't know any magic?" "Yes, so I'll make you know every thing that will be expected of you as 5th years.' "Don't they have grades instead, like first, second, third?" Annabeth asked. "No, they go in years, but it's the same idea. Also, Dumbledore will be here tomorrow to bring you to where Harry and his friends are staying, but Harry will be there by Friday. You will need to get your wands and money. By the way, the 'galleons' are really drachmas, but you will get a pouch of never ending drachma for this quest. If you succeed, and save Harry and more importantly the wizarding world, then you will get to keep them. Now, I have to go, before Zeus gets his panties in a twist, so see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

Right as Lady Hecate was about to leave, she said, "Oh, I almost forgot, please don't tell anybody about the quest, not that they'll believe you, but still, it has to be kept secret in case Voldemort has some spies here, so just to be sure, don't let anybody know. Not even Malcolm." I couldn't believe it, she doesn't even trust Malcolm? But before I could question her, she left. We went to archery, muttering between us who we thought would probably be a spy. I thought it might be Rachel, Drew, or maybe Leo. He seems like the kind of guy who'd save his butt first, and the only reason he helped with the prophecy of seven was because he was picked. "Why Rachel and Drew?" Percy asked. "Because they'd do anything to be with you I'd bet. They know the only way they'd get a chance is if you left me, or I died." "Neither of which are happening any time soon, but I think that it's Clarisse, or Jason. Clarisse because she'd never miss an opportunity to try to beat me up, and Jason because he's just an attention seeking, arrogant asshole." I raised my eyebrow at this, and he sighed,"I also thought that he had started going out with you when you guys showed up at New Rome, so ever since, I've had a grudge, and then when he called me sea spawn, and he's alway acting like he's the guy, like he deserves everything just because his dad's the 'King of the Gods' even though it's a damn republic. Just like Rome, a republic ran like a dictatorship, and we all know what happened to Rome!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry Annie, I just started, and…" "Shh, you just needed to let it out, and lately there haven't been any monsters to use for stress relief." We both laughed a bit at that, then I managed out, "Bull-Brain, Ground Beef, what else did you call him?" "I think you got them all, but lets hope he gets the clue that no one likes him, along with almost the rest of the monsters. There are some exceptions like Pegasus, Mrs.O'Leary, and Tyson." "Percy, I, I'm…" The lunch horn sounded right then. "What were you going to say Annie?" "N-nothing. Just something that might change the rest of our lives, thats all, but I just don't have the courage to tell you yet, because I'm worried that you might leave me." "Do you really think that I'd leave you for anything? If you died, I'd find a way to get you back, even if I have to fight Hades to get you back, so don't worry, what is it?" I can't bring myself to tell him, even though I know that he'll find out eventually. "I'll tell you later, it's not for eavesdroppers yet." "Oh, okay." We ate lunch with Malcolm, and just told him that we were told by Lady Hecate not to tell anybody what we talked about, but gave hints. "Say, Perce, do you know if you can like fly or levitate things because of the water in the air?" Malcolm asks randomly." I never thought about that, but I guess it'd work. "I've never tried, but I know how to test it." "How?" I ask. "Watch." Then, I saw Clarisse's plate fly up and attack her, dropping all her food into the fire when it first begins to move on it's own. All the camp starts laughing, and Clarisse is yelling, "Thalia! Where are you?! And why did you do this to me?" Then Seaweed Brain needed to open his mouth, "That wasn't Thals, she would have fried you afterwards, but it was really me, to see if I can make things levitate. I can also sense what's around me, so don't even think about it Stolls." Right as they were about to put something on his food. After lunch, we took a nap on the beach, or rather a few feet in the canoe lake, where no one could reach us, then went to dinner, and played Risk for a few hours, with me winning of course, and then fell asleep, anticipating Dumbledore's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore's POV:

Camp-Halfblood looks so much different from back when I went there, then again, that was a few centuries ago. As I walk up to the tree that is the border, I'm greeted by a girl, a child of Ares if I'm correct, who seems to be obsessed with the thought that I'm a monster, and I just ask her to get Chiron for me. She goes, and then Chiron comes trotting up the hill, and calls out, "Dumbledore! Is that you? My, my it's been so long my old friend." "Too long, Chiron, but I was changing the world, albeit in the 'other' one, but still, where are the two children that I was told would be here?" "Ah, they are waiting in the Big House. I'm sure you heard of their need for a separate room and dorm from the rest?" "Of course, this was one of the few times that the gods weren't speaking in riddles." Thunder rumbles, and I reply, "I know you don't like it lord Zeus, but I only spoke my mind, which if I remember, you told me I could do. Anyways, what are their names again?" "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, also, you might like to know that they are dating, and went through Tartarus, so please refrain from mentioning that." My eyes widen at this, seeing as how no one has ever come out of there alive aside from immortals and monsters. "H-how did they do that, no how did they end up in there?" "Well in the giant war, Annabeth fell in after following the Mark of Athena, and Percy jumped in after her." Why he would do that was beyond me, wait no, he must really love her to have gone in there for her. Chiron is walking me to the Big House, and asks, "How are things in England?" "Fine, except for the Dark Lord rising again, but we can't convince the populace that he's coming back. The ministry is constantly claiming that Harry is delusional, and that I am going senile. ME, senile. Not yet, but possibly in a few decades or so. I only hope that Harry or his friends will be there to care for me." "You could always come here, and help teach, assuming that you still know how to use a sword." "I bet I could beat the best swordsman here." He rolls his eyes at my comment, "Still as arrogant as ever I see, well then you'll have to beat Percy, and he's beaten a few titans." My eyes widened at this, but then remembered he went in to the pit, and right then, we got to the big house.

Percy POV:

An old man who looked like a million and something, with half moon glasses, a stereotypical wizard hat and robes, and a huge beard. He came up to Annie and I, (we were playing Risk, with me getting my butt kicked.) and said, "So, you two are the ones who I was sent to get, and bring to England." "Ummm, I guess…" "Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore." "If you mean the kids that are going to the Deformed Pig Skin School for hags with warts and wanna be Merlins, then yeah." I said sarcastically. His eyes flashed with a bit of humor, and he cracked a smile, "I would prefer if you did not refer to my school as such, it is a sore spot for us due to some… pranksters that are also my students." I thought of the Stolls at this, knowing that fit that description perfectly. I was brought out of my musings when Annabeth elbowed me lightly, then whispered, "Focus, you can work all three brain cells later." I pouted, and she laughed her musical laugh… focus Percy, focus. "Yes, well as I was saying, we need to get going immediately, so that we can get everything for your year. Also, Lady hecate also told me to tell you that you will also know everything that you're expected to know in case you wish to use the proper spell so as to get rid of suspicion." "Thank you professor." I respond, beating Annie at something for once, but she just asked, "How will we get to where ever it is that we are staying?" "Thank you Ms. Chase, we will be going to number 12 Grimmauld place, Sirius Black's house, and the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. We will be apparating, which is like flashing, but the wizard way. It'll make you nauseous the first time, but you two should be fine. I'll give you two an hour to pack, then we need to get going." With that, he waved us off, and I told Annabeth that I had to go to the Hephaestus cabin to get something first, a gift for her, and ran off to talk to Leo about a certain piece of jewelry for Annabeth that I asked him for.

Annabeth's POV: (Sorry if I'm no good at this POV, it's just that I'm a guy.)

What's seaweed brain up to? Oh well, I guess that I'll find out eventually. Anyways, after I get all of my stuff, I go to Percy's cabin to see if he's started packing yet. I walk in to see that he's not back, so I start packing for him, because I just can't wait to get to England, and knowing him, he'd forget riptide if it didn't reappear in his pocket. When he got back, he was hiding something behind his back, and I didn't ask anything, but I'm getting curious as to what's going on. I asked him what that's about, and he said that it's a surprise that I'll probably like. He then helped, and decided to bring almost only shorts and swimming trunks, but I convinced him to bring jeans. We then went to see Dumbledore, and he pulled out a stick, which I guess is a wand. He told us to grab his hand, and I ended up in between the two, but just before we left, I gave Chiron a hug, and told him that he was like a second father to him, and that if camp needed anything, to tell me. Then, we left, and I saw the most confusing sight ever, I saw 11 grimmauld place, and 13, but no 12. Then, it started to form in between the two other houses. We walked in, and...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Dumbledore's POV:

Camp-Halfblood looks so much different from back when I went there, then again, that was a few centuries ago. As I walk up to the tree that is the border, I'm greeted by a girl, a child of Ares if I'm correct, who seems to be obsessed with the thought that I'm a monster, and I just ask her to get Chiron for me. She goes, and then Chiron comes trotting up the hill, and calls out, "Dumbledore! Is that you? My, my it's been so long my old friend." "Too long, Chiron, but I was changing the world, albeit in the 'other' one, but still, where are the two children that I was told would be here?" "Ah, they are waiting in the Big House. I'm sure you heard of their need for a separate room and dorm from the rest?" "Of course, this was one of the few times that the gods weren't speaking in riddles." Thunder rumbles, and I reply, "I know you don't like it lord Zeus, but I only spoke my mind, which if I remember, you told me I could do. Anyways, what are their names again?" "Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, also, you might like to know that they are dating, and went through Tartarus, so please refrain from mentioning that." My eyes widen at this, seeing as how no one has ever come out of there alive aside from immortals and monsters. "H-how did they do that, no how did they end up in there?" "Well in the giant war, Annabeth fell in after following the Mark of Athena, and Percy jumped in after her." Why he would do that was beyond me, wait no, he must really love her to have gone in there for her. Chiron is walking me to the Big House, and asks, "How are things in England?" "Fine, except for the Dark Lord rising again, but we can't convince the populace that he's coming back. The ministry is constantly claiming that Harry is delusional, and that I am going senile. ME, senile. Not yet, but possibly in a few decades or so. I only hope that Harry or his friends will be there to care for me." "You could always come here, and help teach, assuming that you still know how to use a sword." "I bet I could beat the best swordsman here." He rolls his eyes at my comment, "Still as arrogant as ever I see, well then you'll have to beat Percy, and he's beaten a few titans." My eyes widened at this, but then remembered he went in to the pit, and right then, we got to the big house.

Percy POV:

An old man who looked like a million and something, with half moon glasses, a stereotypical wizard hat and robes, and a huge beard. He came up to Annie and I, (we were playing Risk, with me getting my butt kicked.) and said, "So, you two are the ones who I was sent to get, and bring to England." "Ummm, I guess…" "Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore." "If you mean the kids that are going to the Deformed Pig Skin School for hags with warts and wanna be Merlins, then yeah." I said sarcastically. His eyes flashed with a bit of humor, and he cracked a smile, "I would prefer if you did not refer to my school as such, it is a sore spot for us due to some… pranksters that are also my students." I thought of the Stolls at this, knowing that fit that description perfectly. I was brought out of my musings when Annabeth elbowed me lightly, then whispered, "Focus, you can work all three brain cells later." I pouted, and she laughed her musical laugh… focus Percy, focus. "Yes, well as I was saying, we need to get going immediately, so that we can get everything for your year. Also, Lady hecate also told me to tell you that you will also know everything that you're expected to know in case you wish to use the proper spell so as to get rid of suspicion." "Thank you professor." I respond, beating Annie at something for once, but she just asked, "How will we get to where ever it is that we are staying?" "Thank you Ms. Chase, we will be going to number 12 Grimmauld place, Sirius Black's house, and the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. We will be apparating, which is like flashing, but the wizard way. It'll make you nauseous the first time, but you two should be fine. I'll give you two an hour to pack, then we need to get going." With that, he waved us off, and I told Annabeth that I had to go to the Hephaestus cabin to get something first, a gift for her, and ran off to talk to Leo about a certain piece of jewelry for Annabeth that I asked him for.

Annabeth's POV: (Sorry if I'm no good at this POV, it's just that I'm a guy.)

What's seaweed brain up to? Oh well, I guess that I'll find out eventually. Anyways, after I get all of my stuff, I go to Percy's cabin to see if he's started packing yet. I walk in to see that he's not back, so I start packing for him, because I just can't wait to get to England, and knowing him, he'd forget riptide if it didn't reappear in his pocket. When he got back, he was hiding something behind his back, and I didn't ask anything, but I'm getting curious as to what's going on. I asked him what that's about, and he said that it's a surprise that I'll probably like. He then helped, and decided to bring almost only shorts and swimming trunks, but I convinced him to bring jeans. We then went to see Dumbledore, and he pulled out a stick, which I guess is a wand. He told us to grab his hand, and I ended up in between the two, but just before we left, I gave Chiron a hug, and told him that he was like a second father to him, and that if camp needed anything, to tell me. Then, we left, and I saw the most confusing sight ever, I saw 11 grimmauld place, and 13, but no 12. Then, it started to form in between the two other houses. We walked in, and...


End file.
